The Things You Find
by LycanthropeSpirit
Summary: After Vi decided to spy on Jayce and his storage unit, what she finds is surprisingly pleasant... (MA rating) (One-Shot)


The Things You Find…

 **Okay, this is 100% not my usual thing, and I told myself that I would never put smut on here, but I found this on my old phone with no memory of writing it. It's my writing style, so…**

(Vi)

I've been watching this place. It's the singular storage unit I let Jayce use after I cleared it out. Something's annoying me, though. I've seen him bring Caitlyn here at least 5 times. And I'm currently sat on the roof behind, watching them leave. I don't know what he did to that place, but I can never hear a thing. I watched them walk and talk until they rounded the corner. With a grin, I lowered myself onto the roof and brushed the snow off the trap door I put in the roof. He probably won't have seen this. It's a numerical self-locking padlock. 5 digit number and I'm in. After I dropped down, I watched it lock, and flinched at my new surroundings. What the fuck is all this. I'm sure that it wasn't this big when I last looked. Carpet? Wallpaper? And why the hell does it look like I'm in some kind of sex dungeon? There are toys, ropes, and fuck knows what else hanging on the walls. I had to turn in a circle a couple of times to take the situation in. Of all the things I expected, this would have been the last thing that I thought of. Secret drones? Yes. Assassination hub? Yes. Sex dungeon? Hell fucking no. I didn't even think before I dropped backwards onto the bed and sighed deeply. I didn't even realize that I fell asleep. I just woke up to somebody petting my hair. It didn't register for a few seconds, since it felt so nice. I blinked a couple of times when a familiar voice gave a short laugh.

"Morning." Jayce hummed and retracted his hand. I looked up at him and rubbed my eyes to get better vision. He was sat just in front of my stomach with a smile. "I just came back to get my hammer. What brings you here? And how did you get in?" I pointed to the trapdoor.

"I was curious." I mumbled, pushing myself up into a sitting position and crossing my legs. "I've seen you bring Caitlyn here 5 times."

"Well, welcome to my hideout." He smiled again, waving a gloved hand in the air halfheartedly. "I can tell that you're not impressed."

"Confused as fuck is more like it." Another short laugh before he got up. "I'm surprised that you didn't try and jump me in my sleep."

"The fact that you even think that I'm that kind of person hurts, Vi." I shot him an apologetic look. "Consent is the most important thing I ask for." With a raised eyebrow, I lifted one of my feet up to show the lack of boots. "They were wet. I'm not having your wet boots on my bed." Grinning, I got up and stood next to him.

"Of all the things I thought about you, being a kinky son of a fuck was not one of them." He laughed harder at that one.

"Well, most of this isn't for me. I'm still curious. How did you end up passed out?" I shrugged.

"I guess I was just more tired than I thought."

"Aw, how cute." I scowled at him.

"Hey, I'm not cute." I pointed a finger in his face. "I'm not cute, I'm hot as hell." I watched his eyes look me up and down.

"I'll say." I met his gaze with a confused look. Did he just? "Oh yeah, you were wondering about Caitlyn." I pulled my hand back and nodded. "It's kind of… an understanding between us. Blowing off steam and all that."

"Doesn't sound very fun." Jayce shrugged.

"It used to be. Although I think I'm going to be kicked to the curb soon. She seems to be rapidly losing interest." That was my turn to check him out. You don't usually see an ass like that on a guy. "Vi? Vi!" I jumped slightly and looked him in the eye again.

"What?" Did he notice? The glance down and the grin told me that he did. Let's weigh up my choices here. The way it's going, this could lead to 'stress relief'. And judging by everybody else in Piltover, I won't do too badly. "Something wrong?"

"Doesn't look like there's anything wrong at all." He stepped closer until there was barely an inch between us. Do boots really add that much height?

"Hold that thought." I held my hand up as he opened his mouth and sat down to put my boots back on. I pretended to ignore the laughter he tried to hide. I got back up and stood in the exact same position as before. I know he's a few inches taller than me at 6'5". I'm 6'2" myself.

"As I was saying." He looked away and coughed. Probably to put a straight face back on. "Do you have any problems?" I looked him up and down again with a grin. He leaned forward carefully, making sure our bodies didn't touch, but our foreheads did. I can feel his breathing getting heavier, and now I'm being stared at through half lidded eyes. Goddamn, he's really into this.

"No problem." The smile crept onto his face, as did the hand on my waist. "Although, I do have to test you first." With a confused look, Jayce opened his mouth again, probably to ask what I meant. I used that opportunity to grab the back of his head, and basically see how far I could get my tongue down his throat. His surprise lasted about half a second, since in the next, I was almost crushed between him and the wall, my hands gripping the back of his coat, one of his hands was cradling the back of my head, the other was on the small of my back, succeeding in pressing me into him, and he was kissing me back with about twice as much vigour. I'll have to compliment him later. He knows all the right spots. The lack of air finally forced us apart. We stared at each other through half lidded eyes for a minute, panting heavily.

"That was a test?" I nodded. "What are the results?"

"Meet me at my place in 45 minutes." He started sputtering random words as I squeezed myself out from under him.

"What, why?" I stopped at the door and turned to him.

"Two reasons. One, I've been on the job for most of the day, and I haven't had chance to shower yet." I swear I saw him pat his ass.

"Actually, yeah. That's fair."

"Two, I'm not doing anything like that in a shed. I may not have gotten laid in a year, but I still have standards."

"What's wrong with- wait, a year? Really?" I nodded and he walked upto me. "Well, at least I know what's going to happen. Could of met you there and you'd have set up fingerpainting or something." I chuckled and glanced at my feet.

"That sounds fun. Raincheck that." His turn to chuckle. "And yes, I fully intend on getting laid, if you do." Jayce grabbed my arm as I opened the door.

"One last thing." I sighed and turned around to ask what it was, and got a mouthful instead. We both must have gotten some magic stamina or something, since that particular make out session lasted twice as long. "I don't think I can wait 45 minutes." He smiled after pulling away.

"Then let's make it half an hour." Stepping outside, I poked my head back inside. "This better be amazing."

"Judging by so far, it's going to be." With a final grin, I shut the door and almost ran back to my apartment. Am I about to get screwed by the best looking guy in Piltover? Fuck yeah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I had a shower. That took 20 minutes. Well, 20 minutes including drying off and everything. I guess I got slightly overexcited. Shrugging, I sat down on the couch and flicked the TV on. Dressing myself wasn't a huge necessity, and I showed it by throwing on a pair of jeans, a t shirt and a sweater. I'd rather not freeze. Also, it makes the foreplay more fun. I glanced at the clock after a while. He's 5 minutes late. If Jayce doesn't show after what happened a half hour ago, I'm gonna castrate him. Just as I sighed and ran a hand through my hair in a sign of giving up, somebody knocked on the door, and hammerboy walked in.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late."

"What happened?" I pushed myself up and walked over, locking the door behind him as he took his boots off. Looks like I wasn't the only one that decided to dress casual.

"A couple of policemen decided that I looked suspicious." Interesting shoulder bag. I wonder what's in there. "Now that I think about it, a 6'5" guy in a hoodie, walking pretty fast with a shoulder bag will probably look suspicious." That made me smile.

"Shows how excited you were to get here." The main thing to focus on when somebody bends over is the ass. And that one is nice.

"Aren't you?" I gave him a grin and nodded. "So… how do you want to do this?"

"I don't know. Wing it, I guess." I walked back over to the couch to turn the TV back off.

"Wing it." He chuckled. "You're such an interesting person, Vi."

"I hope you mean interesting in a good wa-mpph!" He must have just taken one huge step across the room as I turned around. My sentence was cut short as his mouth crashed onto mine. I could already feel his tongue massaging my own gently, one hand on the back of my head, and the other slowly stroking my back. This time, I moved my hands down to his back and pressed myself closer. I could feel myself getting ever so slightly wetter as my chest rubbed against his.

"You could have just said you wanted to be direct." I quipped when the lack of air separated us again. Brushing my tongue across my lip, I caught the strand of saliva that hung between us.

"Direct means I can just do whatever, right?"

"You'll know when it's my turn." With a grin, Jayce almost picked me up and pressed me against one of the walls for about a minute before turning me around and pressing his crotch against my ass. I almost wondered if that was going to be it, but the hands that snuck under the hem of my sweater dismissed that. "Thought you were going all out for a second."

"Now what would be the fun in that?" His lips started touching across my shoulder, which broke into a smirk as he grabbed my breasts, which caused a moan to escape my throat. As well as playing with those, the sensation of his teeth scraping along the skin of my neck had me panting heavily within minutes.

"I swear, if you leave a mark I can't hide, I'm gonna kill you." Chuckling, Jayce moved his hands back down to the hem of my sweater and lifted it over my head.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." I turned back towards him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"I hope so, Jayce. I hope so."

"Random drama?" I shrugged and smiled.

"Why not."

"Yeah, yeah. Come here." Gently placing his hands on my cheeks, he brought his lips down onto mine again. It's actually quite cute that he can go from groping my chest and giving me hickies to rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs and kissing me softly. Even if it's a bit slower than what I'd like, its actually really nice. I didn't really understand why he kissed along my jawline until he reached my ear. "Hey." He whispered. "Ready to get down to it?"

"I've been ready for the past hour." I huffed, unzipping his jacket. Thin dress shirt. Perfect. "I'm just gonna….admire for a sec."

"Admire?" I felt the laugh rumble in his chest as I pressed an ear to it and started rubbing his 6, no, 8-pack.

"Muscles are like my favourite thing." He draped an arm over my back "And you have an impressive set."

"I take it that yours are just as good?"

"I punch things for a living, Jayce."

"You're right. Stupid question."

"The first step is admitting it." I looked back up and smirked at his blank expression.

"Alright, no more admiring." He put his hands under my arms and lifted me fully off the ground.

"Whatcha gonna do, Hammerboy?" I grinned, gripping his wrists. Thankfully, I'm not that far off the ground. Wriggling seemed tempting, but I didn't really want to get dropped. Jayce leant forward, and I felt my back press into the wall again. "Jeez, you like walls."

"Best way to press yourself against someone. And you're actually my height." I groaned.

"You're like, 3 inches taller than me!"

"Still taller." Scowling, I shifted slightly to get a better angle. "Trying to escape?"

"Where would the fun in that be?" Moving down a few centimetres, I swung my legs forward, hooked them around his ass and pulled him forward. "Listen here-" No chance to finish that sentence. That was the moment where I realized just how hard he was. How? You'll feel a bulge like that against your crotch when you're turned on yourself. Appreciating that was cut short, because the next thing was so much better. Both hands grabbed my ass as this 6'5" muscular god started grinding against me. His dick was almost pushing through my jeans with each movement. I couldn't help it. A deep moan escaped my throat, one hand gripped the hair on the back of his head, the other went to the cloth between his shoulders. "Fuuuuck." I moaned.

"Agreed." He grinned, kissing my throat. "I may be going slightly crazy here." Slightly?

"Put me down." I struggled to catch my breath as my feet hit the floor.

"Have I lost control?" There was no hesitation from me. I pushed him backwards, chuckling at the surprise on his face when he landed on the couch backwards. "You could have just said."

"And miss that expression?" I felt both of his hands on my thighs as I straddled his waist. "Maybe I should do that again."

"I'm already on my back." I could feel his breath hitch as I placed both hands on his pecs and pushed my ass back a bit. "Tease." He huffed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I slid ever so slowly over his crotch, then back over at the same pace, grinning when he dug his fingers into my thighs and arched his back. "You seem a bit worked up."

"I think I know of a solution to that." I felt him breathe in again as I pressed my teeth into his throat.

"It's fun working someone else up." He chuckled as my hands worked on his shirt buttons.

"I have to admit, this is much better than having someone just lay there." I guess I should of expected my shirt to come off as soon as his did. I had to cover my mouth as he struggled to find the fastening of my bra. "Stop laughing."

"You're such a dork." I smiled, moving his hands from my back.

"Well, I don't know how they work." The fact that he was lying down when he threw his hands up in defeat was cute. "I'm not usually the one that takes them off."

"Oh, you're so cute!" I smiled, leaning down and giving him a peck on the forehead. He pouted at me, but I'm not sure if it was because of the comment or the kiss. "You'll have to learn for the future, won't you?"

"Future?" He cocked his head.

"Well, I'm willing to do this again." I grinned, digging my elbows into the couch either side of his head as I leant forward. "If you are." The answer came in -yet again- the form of him pushing my head the few inches down to lock our lips together. That was broken after I laughed when his hand started patting my back again.

"You can at least help me." He huffed.

"And miss out on this entertainment?" The look he gave me was halfway between annoyance and pleading. Rolling my eyes, I clicked the clasp at the front.

"Since when do they fasten like that?" I managed a shrug as I was taking it off.

"Some of them just do. I liked this one." And it looks like I'm losing his attention slightly. Pushing myself back some more made him groan. "Losing focus, there?"

"I don't think I can wait any longer." I made the highest pitched squeak possible as he sat up and got up, lifting me into his arms in the process.

"Geez, give me more warning next time." I huffed and hugged him. I felt his skin contort into a smile.

"And miss out on noises like that?" I smiled that time. "I have to admit," I heard a door open. "I expected you to be all rough and tumbles."

"Surprised that I can be gentle?"

"Kinda." He placed me on the edge of my bed and took his belt off. Oh, that is so tempting. "It's a nice surprise, though." He made me grin when he jumped at the sensation of my hand on his abdomen.

"You're jumpy." I don't think he found the right words for a few seconds as my fingertips dug into his waistband. "Something wrong?"

"I uh, I don't think-"

"No, come back here." I laughed when he tried to back away. "Is something wrong?"

"Are- what are you doing?" The look of bewilderment on his face completely threw me off.

"Have you seriously never been sucked off before." I'll take that look as a no.

"I, uh, what?" I felt kinda bad for laughing. "What's so funny?"

"No girl has ever treated you right, have they?"

"If you mean oral, I always do that." Damn, I'm lucky.

"But it's never happened to you?" He shook his head. "Oh, you poor man." First time for this? Lucky that it's me. "Are you gonna hold still?"

"Sure, if you want me to." Jayce, you're in for a treat. I couldn't properly see what he was packing since his jeans were loose, and feeling a bulge didn't really say much. After I unfastened the button and pulled his boxers down just enough, I found that I was pleasantly surprised by what sprung out at me.

"Holy shit." I grinned, holding my hand up for measurement. "9?"

"10." He put a hand behind his head and looked away. "I get asked that a lot in bars."

"You don't get much sympathy, do you?" Jayce shook his head, and I actually felt sorry for the guy.

"I've never actually had a relationship. All the women I've met have just treated me like a toy." Ignoring my current goal, I stood straight up and hugged him. "Vi?"

"You ain't a very lucky guy when it comes to love, are ya?" Despite him being almost completely uncovered and me half naked, it didn't stop us from sharing a hug.

"Never know." He smiled, gripping my sides. "Could always find the one."

"Jayce." I pulled away and placed my hands on his shoulders. "I'm always here if you need me, OK?"

"In what sense?" Gotta choose my words carefully here.

"I think we're kinda like friends with benefits now." He still looked slightly hurt, but a smile was a start. "Wanna have a heart to heart after getting hot and heavy?" I watched him glance down before nodding.

"Neither of us are in the best position right now." Kissing him again, I sat back down and gently gripped his shaft. "Are you-"

"Relax." I smiled, leaning forward and taking his tip in my mouth. That made him groan, and the volume of that increased when I pressed my tongue into the small hole.

"Oh my god." He breathed, gripping my head. I'm not fond of guys trying to take control, but it feels like he just needs something to hold. "Vi, that feels amazing."

"And I haven't even started yet." I chuckled, giving his dick a few strokes. "Try not to pull my hair. That shit hurts."

"Noted." With that in mind, I ran my tongue from the base to the tip of the underside and started to slide it into my mouth. I don't think I've ever heard someone moan so much from such a simple thing. "Oh my god." I do what it feels like sometimes. Although, being eaten out is an amazing experience if your partner knows what they're doing. "How can you go that far?" He probably felt me shrug. I was still going slowly, but it was near the back of my mouth by now. "Don't you have a gag reflex?" Another shrug. Yep, goes all the way to the back of my throat. I started by moving my head back slowly, then slowly forward again, gradually picking up the pace pressing my tongue against it to stimulate him further. I'm not sure if he gasped from what I was doing, or that I grabbed his ass, but it seemed to be working. "I'm, I'm gonna-" Like I said, I don't usually like it when people take control, but I could forgive him pushing my head into him as multiple ropes of cum hit the back of my throat. It's the basic reaction. "That's one of the best things I've ever felt." Jayce breathed after I finally let go. Well, kinda. I paused to kiss the last few drops off of his tip.

"Lucky to have me?" Without hesitation, he pinned me down and started another intense make out session.

"I'm the luckiest bastard alive." I raised an eyebrow at that. I've never heard him swear before. Since this was the first time for us, I didn't resist when my hands were pinned above my head. Multiple giggles escaped my usually cool demeanor as he kissed his way down from my face to my chest. A confused look crossed his face as he put his mouth over one of my nipples. "What the-"

"It's a bar piercing." He looked at the small line of metal, then back at me, then at the piercing. "Never seen one before?"

"Yeah, but, why have you only got one?" I tried to hide the smile again. "You're so confusing sometimes. In a good way." He added when my eyebrow raised.

"It got torn out, Hammerboy. Can you leave it alone? I don't like people messing with my boobs all that much." What I was expecting was for Jayce to complain or question, but what I got was a kiss on both breasts, then he started kissing in a line to my abdomen, then moved back up to my face as he tackled the button on my jeans. That left my hands free to smush his cheeks together.

"Must you?" He sighed, pulling away.

"Don't like having your face smushed?" I grinned, grabbing his face again and rubbing my hands in circles. He just gave me an unimpressed look. I grabbed his jaw next and moved it for him. "'Hi, I'm Jayce, and I'm a huge nerd!'" I saw him grin as I laughed.

"Quite finished? Because I have something to ask." Coughing a couple of times, I put my hands on his shoulders and nodded. "Am I going to find anymore piercings?"

"Depends where you-Fuck!" Two of his fingers pushed down past my clit, pressing into my entrance and making me moan quite loudly.

"Found one." He grinned. I didn't even notice his hand sneak under my jeans.

"Smart ass." I grinned back, digging my fingers into his shoulders as he started stroking me. "Fuck." I breathed, tipping my head back.

"A year is right. Never actually had someone this wet before." I could just hear the grin in his voice. He leaned forward and kissed my neck a few times. "Allow me to return the favour." Jayce mumbled into my neck.

"Which favour?" Arching my back was the small reaction to the feeling of the fingers that slid into me.

"I might say that you're a tad bit aroused."

"What was your first clue?" I growled, trying to not move down the bed. I felt him smile into my skin, possibly at the pathetic noises I started to make.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

"I'd be worried if you didn't." Chuckling at my comment, he started to pump his fingers. I writhed and moaned, gripping the sheets on either side of my head. If I had something to bite down on, I would be eternally grateful. The feeling of ecstasy made me numb to the feeling of Jayce's head moving down my body and the rest of my clothes coming off. The next thing that snapped me back to reality was the combined feeling of hot breath and lips against my inner thighs. "Hold up."

"Something wrong?" I pushed myself up and tucked one of my legs under the other.

"Don't want to crush you." He visibly shuddered at the thought, and got back up to push me back down and kiss me again.

"Sounds like its happened before."

"More like I wanted to test my strength and crushed a watermelon with my thighs." Some of the blood drained from his face.

"That just scares me." I grinned again. "Anyway." There was no hesitation as he went back to his knees at the end of the bed. Even the small act of pressing his lips onto the soft flesh was enough to make my back arch. I lost track of time, and slightly forgot where I was. His talented tongue traced circles around my button, then moved down, and repeated that quite a few times. Jayce moved one hand up and laid an arm over my abdomen. Didn't think I was moving around that much.

"Keep going…" I panted, digging my fingers into his arm, and using the other hand to try and minimize the sounds coming out of my mouth. As his tongue finished making circles around both the top of my clit, he moved down and spread my lips open to get deeper. I sounded pathetic, if I'm honest. My panting and the pressure building up in my abdomen both increased as did the tempo of his tongue exploring the soft flesh of my clit and lapping up the juices flowing from it. "Jayce, I'm- fuck!" It's a good thing that I tucked one leg under my other, since my thigh bumped against his head as the pressure released in the first pure, sweet orgasm that I've had in over a year. I ended up biting my knuckle until it bled, so I'd make the least noise possible, but that just added to the great feeling. Jayce kept going for a few more seconds, then kissed my abdomen before standing up.

"I'll be back in a second." I tried to say something, but the exhaustion was taking over. I just laid there, breathing heavily. I can say, with a certainty, that orgasm was the best one I've felt in a long time. Maybe not getting laid for the past year was worth it. "Vi?" I tilted my head to look at Jayce. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just," I exhaled deeply.

"I didn't realise it was that good." He chuckled, moving me into a sitting position.

"Should I take it as a compliment?"

"Take anything I say as a compliment." I pulled my knees to my chest as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're really waiting, aren't you."

"You need to catch your breath. I don't mind." I smiled and rubbed my forehead. "Are you alright? Do you need some water?"

"Oh my god, I'm not used to any partner being this nice to me. Once you start, there's no stopping." He smiled this time and shuffled closer.

"Well, if you're uncomfortable, it's no good, is it?" He leaned in to start kissing me gently again. His hand started to creep up my leg, but it's my turn. I felt him bite down on my lip in panic as I grabbed the back of his jeans and flipped him onto his back. "Is warning something that neither of us know?" I swiped a finger over my lip as I sat over his stomach.

"Probably. Do you really want to give any warning for this kind of stuff?" He shrugged, and ran his thumb over a tattoo on my hip.

"Didn't realise you liked flowers."

"That was by the request of an ex. She loved tattoos and lilies, but was scared of getting one." He chuckled and pulled himself up slightly.

"At least it's not a name."

"Funny thing is, her name was Rose." That made him laugh fully.

"Maybe you can tell me about some of your past partners someday. With a life like yours, they have to be interesting." I shrugged and leant back, resting my hands on the tops of his thighs.

"Usually, people don't want to hear about how many people you've been with in the past."

"Yeah, well, I find it interesting." I rolled my eyes and spun myself around. "And that means that the conversation's over." I grinned and hooked my thumbs into the waistband of his jeans.

"Hey, why is your dick shinier?" That's the only way I can think to put it.

"Ah, that," He grunted a couple of times as he shimmied out of his pants. "Birth control method I designed. It's been effective thus far."

"So, you just rub it on and nothing can get through?"

"Not exactly. It just temporarily sterilizes me." I made a 'huh' kind of noise, then just grabbed it. He grunted and finished kicking both layers of clothing to the floor. I got the feeling that he was trying to explain it further, but I couldn't care less if I tried. I continued to run my hand up and down his dick, which gave me some amusing noises. Without moving my hips, I bent all the way down and put my lips over his dick again. "Do you not have a ribcage or something?" Unfortunately for me, I did my ugly snort laugh and started choking on my own drool. "Are you alright?" I nodded and covered my mouth to try and stop the coughing. I felt his hand on my back after a minute, and I managed to stop after another. "Vi, are you OK?"

"Don't make me laugh when I'm like that!" I feigned annoyance, and he could tell by my expression that it was only half serious as I turned back around.

"I shall make a note of that next time." I rolled my eyes and coughed a couple more times to make sure. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Positive." I grinned as he put his hands on my hips again and ever so slowly started to grind myself on his abdomen. I glanced down for a second. I am really turned on. The moisture was making his skin shiny. "Cover your eyes for a second."

"Why?" Rolling my eyes, I leant forward and pushed his head into the mattress. "Alright, alright." He even went the extra mile and covered his eyes with his arm. "No tricks, though."

"Aw, c'mon. Don't you trust me?"

"That's Ahri's line, and I don't know if you have a marker pen on hand." Well, that does sound like me. Grinning, I pushed myself fully onto my knees and shuffled back slightly. Oh boy, you're in for it now.

"No peeking!"

"I'm not!" I had to check that I wasn't going to hurt him a few times. As I lowered myself down gently, Jayce inhaled sharply, and my breath hitched in my throat as his tip pressed into me. OK, let's take this in small steps. Even with how slowly I was taking him, he gripped my waist and dug his fingers into my skin. He was trying to pull me further down, but my legs were stronger than his arms.

"Calm down, hammerboy." I leant forward just enough to spread my hands on his chest. "Don't try and force yourself in."

"Is something wrong?" Even in this moment, he gets concerned? Fuck.

"It's been a hell of a long time since I've been with a guy." I wiped some of the sweat from my forehead and pushed my hair back. "I'm not exactly used to someone of your size, either."

"Now I know why you were impressed." I grinned at him. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, then continued to push his length into me. It was a weird kind of pain. It was a mix of feeling fucking amazing, and unbearable.

"Next time," I breathed, just as I managed to actually sit on him. "Remind me to use lube." He just stared at my abdomen in amazement.

"Just… how?" He looked me in the eye. "Everybody else stopped at half!"

"There's a thing called determination." I grinned, pushing myself up slightly. Jayce did the most throaty moan I've ever heard, which sent a shudder through me. "That's the hottest thing I've ever heard." I breathed, pushing myself back down, and doing the same thing.

"Oh god." His fingers dug into my thighs. Raising an eyebrow, I raised myself slightly again, then stiffened when I felt him cumming. "Sorry, sorry!" He laughed, pushing himself onto his elbows. "That was just a new experience for me."

"Is that gonna be it?" He crossed his ankles under my ass and sat up properly, keeping a hand on my back to steady me. "I guess no."

"You guessed right." He pressed his lips against mine for a few seconds, which easily turned into making out. I wasn't surprised at this point. I leant my arms on his shoulders, and hooked my legs around his waist. This time, his fingers dug into my waist, and he gently lifted me into the air, and then placed me onto my back.

"Usually, I'd get thrown." I smiled softly, meeting his gaze. Why does my chest feel a bit heavier all of a sudden?

"Your previous partners don't sound too nice." He smiled back, and kissed my neck. Fuck, that feels nice. When he relaxed me completely, he started to thrust slowly at first, but gradually increased his pace, hissing in pain every time I scratched his back, or bit his shoulder to stop myself from moaning too loud.

"I think-"

"Fuck." I moaned, gripping the back of his head. "Oh, fuck!" The waves of pleasure rolled through my body, and a couple of seconds later, another load of cum joined the last. My breath escaped me as I laid down again, trying to cope with my strained muscles. I felt Jayce pull out, then pick me up so he could tuck me into bed. "Aren't you a gentlemen?" I grinned.

"It's the nice thing to do." With a huff, I pushed myself up into a sitting position and rooted through my end table for a crumpled packet of smokes. "You still smoke?"

"Only after something like this." I lit it and took a drag. "I might need more than one, honestly." That made him smile again. Looking away for 2 seconds to put the rest away and grab an ash tray, I looked back, and he was pulling his shorts on. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, uh," He's so cute when he's flustered. "I usually have to."

"Jayce, c'mon." I shook my head and stubbed the cigarette out. "That just makes me feel like a prostitute. Although, if you wanted to pay me, I wouldn't say no." He chuckled and wrung his jeans.

"So, should I go, or…?" He looks so awkward stood there.

"I'd prefer if you'd stay." I slid back under the sheets and got comfy. "But I can't stop you from leaving." I honestly thought that he was going to leave for a minute. The light clicked off, and I curled up tighter. Immediate relaxation followed as he settled in behind me and pulled me closer.

 **Too hot (hot damn)**


End file.
